1. Technical Field
The invention relates to box cutting machines, particularly to automatic box cutting machines.
2. Related Art
In modern society, packing of commercial products is as important as the product itself Currently, packing boxes of products are made by machines, such as injection or extrusion. Although such manufacture methods can achieve the object of mass production, an edge of opening of a packing box tends to be irregular. Thus, machine-manufactured packing boxes are usually needed to be cut for a desired size and removing an irregular edge.
Currently, cutting of packing boxes is performed by manually taking a box to be cut and then putting it in a cutting machine. However, such a process not only costs much labor and time, but also causes a potential risk to an operator which takes a box to put in a cutting machine.